25th Day
by Cierin
Summary: On the 25th day of December, when the snows fall down from the sky silently, I would like to spend the moment with her. Chung x Aisha
1. December 20th

Type in** Talesweaver - Good evening, narvik (Piano)** in Youtube.

_Hurray for peaceful music of talesweaver~_

* * *

[ 25th day ]

- It was the 20th day of December, and also the first day of snow in the year.

'Ding'

" Welcome to Cafe Bene! "

'There's a girl working at the new cafe.'  
'Isn't she so adorable though?'  
'Her body is so petite and who knew there was so many energy coming out from that?'

A light blonde hair boy walked into the new cafe. It was one of cold nights during winter and he was just searching for a cozy, warm cafe and drink a hot coffee that could melt the frosts in his throat away. As the rumor said among his friends, there was a girl welcoming him along with the warm heater and the aroma of sweet coffee. She had her purple hair tied up into a twin tail with a black ribbon, and was wearing a white blouse with black skirt and on top of that, an apron. Just like his friends say, her height was considered short, maybe a head smaller than the boy.

" What would you like to order, sir? "

She said in an adorable and squeaky voice and gave off a huge smile. He smiled back at the sudden cuteness as he removed the knit scarf he had around his neck and said,

" Vanilla latte in small, please. "  
" Whoa, that's my favorite coffee from here! "

She exclaimed and smiled again and the boy laughed out loud.

" That'll be 3 dollars, sir! "

The boy handed 5 dollar bill and she gave him a change of 2 dollars, which he put the change into the tip basket.

" Do I look familiar? "

The boy asked at the moment when she was about to turn around to get back to work.  
She looked into his deep aqua eyes and tilted her head in confusion.  
He laughed out again and said,

" Never mind, I just come here often. "

The boy said in a playful voice and turned back to walk to an empty table.  
The girl's head was still tilted her head in confusion but she ignored it and continued to work again.

The boy sat down on empty seat that was placed next to a big window, which that can't be seen from outside, but could see the outside when you're inside the cafe. He stared outside the window as he drank his warm latte that melted the coldness of winter in his throat.  
The street lights made it visible to see the beautiful snow falling down from the sky slowly and silently which landed on top of the brick floor.

'Vrrrrr...'

The phone on top of the table vibrated as the boy received a text message from his friend.

[Chung, you wanna spend Christmas with us again?]

The boy named Chung, stared at the message and hesitated to answer. He looked up and saw the twin tailed girl working hard back and forth behind the counter. He smiled and texted back to his friend.

[Nah, I'm good this year.]

* * *

I stopped at a weird place ._. But I didn't know where to stop lol xD

Sorry this chapter was short, but this is just an introduction. :)


	2. December 21st

Type in **Last Night Good Night - Piano Version** on YouTube.

* * *

[ 25th Day ]

- December 21st.

The second day of December was followed by another snow that fell down from the sky slowly. It was around 9 o'clock, in middle of the night when everyone else was busy going back to their house and be welcomed warmly by their family members.

Chung, on the other side, left his house and walked into the cafe once again.

" Welcome to Cafe Bene! "

The same girl, in the same place, welcomed him in a same way as yesterday.  
He smiled and walked to the counter and waited for the girl to come along and take his order.

Chung removed the same knit scarf from his neck. The girl walked to the counter and asked the same question,

" What would you like to order, sir? "

Chung felt a slight hint of dissapointment but he quickly got over it and answered,

" One Vanilla Latte in small, please. "  
" That's my - "  
" Favorite drink? "

Chung guessed that the girl was about to say 'favorite drink', but he quickly grasped onto it and answered it for her.  
The girl stared at Chung with surprise filled in her violet eyes and Chung chuckled. He noticed the name tag on the right side of her chest, which said 'Aisha.'

" How.. How d'you know? "  
" Don't remember me? "

Chung said, with a playful voice as he gave off a dissapointed look. But on the other side of the counter, Aisha had no clue what was going on.

" I... I'm sorry! There's so many customers coming in and I don't notice everyone's face. "

Aisha stuttered in nervousness as she stared down with embarssement.  
At that moment, another employee that heard his order came next to her and gave Chung his drink.

" Thanks. "

He said, and glanced at Aisha, who was in the same position with her ears turned red. He smiled and walked toward the seat where he always sat. Chung drank a sip of the hot coffee and looked outside the window, which had the same view as yesterday.

" Aisha... "

He murmured under his breath. After few days of visiting this place over and over at the same time, he finally noticed her name.  
He was slightly dissapointed that Aisha would never remember himself, but he smiled at the cute side of the girl.

Chung took another sip of the latte and glanced at the counter and noticed that Aisha wasn't there.  
In fact, he realized that she was on the far right of the counter, next to a coat rack, which she replaced the place where her coat was with her apron. She zipped up the coat all the way up and bowed to her fellow employees as they said farewell.

Quickly, Chung took his scarf and tied it up around his neck and followed her outside, carrying his coffee.  
He noticed her standing in front of the traffic light, waiting the light to turn green from red.

He smiled and walked toward her, purposely making the sound of crunchy noise as he stepped on snow step by step.  
But Aisha on the other side, had her head bowed down and did not noticed the sound of Chung's step, as she didn't pay attention.

Chung stood right next to her and any strangers passying by would have a thought of the two being a couple.  
They had similar coats on and the difference between their height was considered perfect between lovers.

" Cough cough.. "

Aisha placed her hand over her mouth and coughed quietly, which Chung noticed. Then she noticed a cup of her favorite drink, Vanilla Latte in front of her, held by a hand. She followed the sight of the hand, up to the arm, and up to his face, and noticed it was the customer that ordered Vanilla Latte few minutes ago.

" This might warm up your throat. "

He said as he smiled, which seemed warmer then the coffee he was handing out to her.  
Aisha smiled back and said,

" Favorite drink! "

Then she thanked him and took a sip of the coffee as Chung chuckled at the sight of her.  
Her two small hands that were tightly wrapped by gloves grabbed onto the coffee with careful motions.  
She lifted up the can to make the liquid inside slowly flow into her mouth, and she flinched as the hot coffee touched the tip of her toungue.  
She drank a small amount, since this coffee is not her own, and gave it back to Chung.

" That was warm, thank you! "

She gave out a huge smile that was hidden by the puff of her warm breath fog.  
Chung grabbed the coffee that she handed out back to him and smiled back.

" I-.. I'm Aisha, by the way! "

Chung was taken by surprise from the sudden introduction that he did not expect at all.  
She glanced at him in a nervous yet embarrassed way, but she had the courage to smile.

" Haha- I know.. "  
" How'd you know my name?! "  
" You have a name tag when you work, you know. "

Chung joked around with her and saw Aisha's face turning red from embarrassment.  
She punched her head lightly to tell her self 'I'm an idiot, an idiot!', which she murmured under her breath.

Just at that moment, the traffic light turned green from red.  
Chung didn't have to go this way but he didn't want to leave her like this, after they had an actual conversation.  
Aisha looked up with surprised and was about to take her leave, but suddenly stopped her feet from moving.  
Chung stared at her with wonder filled in his eyes, asking himself, 'What is she doing?'

" Wh.. what's your name? "

She asked, this time, there was no embarrassment filled upon her, she just looked shy.

" Chung. "

He replied quietly, almost as if it was a whisper.

" It was nice to meet you, Chung. I hope to see you again tomorrow! "

She waved brightly and took her leave before the lights turned red.  
Chung waved back, although her back was faced him and she wouldn't receive the farewell, but he did not mind at all.  
She finally recognized him, and he had an actual conversation with her that was pretty enjoyable.


	3. December 22nd

Type in **Piano ~ Rain Stops**, good-bye in Youtube

* * *

[ 25th Day ]

_- This chapter will be based on Aisha's thoughts._

It was 22nd day of December.

" Welcome to Cafe Be-... "  
" What's up, Aisha~! "  
" Rena! "

The sound of door opening along with chime noise immediately made my head face that way,  
and I noticed one of my closest friend, Rena stepping into the cafe with a huge smile on her face.

Her golden blonde hair has already reached the tip of her waist, and I always find myself envious of that side of her.  
But today, it was curled and I figured out why she looked extra beautiful today as Raven, her boyfriend, walked behind her.

" Hi there, Raven! "  
" Hey. "

He replied back as they walked together to face me in front of the counter.

" What brings you guys here today? "

I asked, even though I know what they were going to order since they come here too often.

" Oh we're not here to drink anything. "

Unexpected answer slipped out of Rena's lips and I stared at her with confusion.  
She smiled at me and faced Raven, who just looked away as he coughed silently with hint of blush in his cheeks.  
Then she faced toward me again and said with excitement filled in her eyes,

" Would you like to spend this years Christmas with us?! "

She practically screamed at my face as I stared at her with shock filled in my eyes. As I think about it quickly, I always spent Christmas with her, since we were such close friends ever since high school. But at beginning of this year, she met Raven and they started going out. I already predicted that she will be spending this Christmas with the person who's special to her, so this question from Rena was unexpected.

More detailedly, I wouldn't want to bother the couple as they greet the snow next to the Christmas tree, and I'm sure I would feel awkward as well. Another excuse would be that Cafe Bene is not closed at Christmas and I have my hours here late at night.

" Sorry Rena... I have to work here that day. "  
" Whaaaa-... "

I apologized to her as I awkwardly smiled and she stared at me with her jaws dropped as if I was telling her a lie.  
Of course I wanted to spend this year's Christmas with her and Raven as well, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

" Boo.. that's too bad. But it's fine, we'll make it up at this New Years! "

She suddenly changed her mood from being depressed to energetic as she posed a victory pose.  
And with the corner of my eye, I could catch Raven facing back and covering his face, embarrassed by his girlfriend's action.  
I chuckled at the sight of them and they left with life back into the warm cafe.

Few minutes later of working, I stared at the clock that was nailed to side of the wall that 'Chung-guy' always sat next to.  
It was 9:16 already, and I noticed he hasn't walked into the cafe yet. He would usually come in exactly at 9 o'clock or a little bit before.

Then I thought to myself, am I waiting for this person? I just had a conversation with him almost 24 hours ago, and yet it felt like I always talked to him before. But then I think again, he would always walk inside with slight hint of smile and would take his order in cheesy-yet in a way that would warm the inner side of me. He didn't give off a familiar look or anything, but he always felt like a friend that I've been knowing before, but not like a best friend.

[ Ding- ]

The chime from the door rang and I turned to face it without hesitation.

" Welcome to Cafe... B..ene..! "

Was I disappointed?  
The customer who walked in wasn't the person I've been waiting for. It was just a new face that seems to visit this cafe for the first time.  
Other employee quickly took the customer's order and I stared at the clock once more: 9:30. It was time to go home.

" I'll be heading off now. "

I said as I walked around the counter to the coat rack.

" Ah, good night, Aisha. "  
" Careful going home. "  
" See you tomorrow! "

I untied my apron and replaced the rack where my coat was on. I quickly buttoned the coat all the way to the top and took my scarf next to it and wrapped it around my neck. I smiled back at my fellow employees as they waved good-bye at me. I opened the door along with the chime sound and looked up to find myself surprised.

The place where I would always wait for the red light to turn green, there was Chung.  
He wasn't facing toward me, but I could tell from his light blonde hair and the maroon colored scarf he would always wear.  
It seemed like he didn't notice me yet, since he was quickly moving his thumbs on top of the screen of his phone.

" Chung.. ? "

I asked, even though I knew it was him. He turned around to face me and I met his clear blue eyes.

" Hi, Aisha. "

He welcomed me with a warm smile he would always give off at the cafe.  
Just at the moment, the lights turned green, but I didn't mind. I wanted to talk to this guy in front of me.

" I actually went to the cafe this morning so I didn't wanted to visit again at night. But I just had a feeling that you would be exiting out through that door at this time. "

He said with a slightly playful voice and as he finished his sentence, he gave off another smile that made his eyes turn into a shape of crescent moon. I chuckled at the comment he gave me. I was glad that I finished today's work with the sight of him at the end.

Would it be selfish to think, that he was waiting for me?

* * *

_Thank you_

**Reito Sora, DigiDawg2, nekomiminya**, and** Harueve** for wonderful reviews!


	4. December 23rd

Type in **clock lock works ~ Music-Box Arrang**e in Youtube.

* * *

[ 25th Day ]

* * *

It was 23rd day of December

I noticed from the reflection of Aisha's eyes, the green light turned to red.  
I quickly turned around and noticed that she missed to cross the road because of me.

" It's ok, there's no cars here! The light will turn to green soon enough! "

She said as if she could read my mind and I turned back to face her. And soon, I caught myself staring at her for a long period of time.  
I noticed her eyes were looking like a pure violet color. Her skin was pale, but she didn't look sick or anything.  
There was a slight hint of blush on the apples of her cheeks, as if her skin was reacting to the coldness of the weather.

Then I met her eyes, and she was staring at me with confusion filled inside, asking me, 'is something wrong?'  
I quickly turned my head to hide myself from blushing and looking embarrassed.

' I seriously like this girl.. '

I thought.  
But if I think about the events that happened so far, I've only been visiting the cafe just to go see her. And finally after few days of visiting, I just recently knew her name and talked to her. This process went by fast, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have any feelings for me at this moment, I'm yet just a stranger to her. I also think there would be a lot of other guys who are acting in similar ways as me.

" Chung..? Is something wrong? "

She asked me as she noticed my action of not trying to meet her eyes.

" No.. no it's nothing! Shall I take you home? It's really late right now.. "

I quickly shook my head and tried to change the subject. But she stared at me blanky. Then I realized what I've just said: taking her home. We don't fully know each other yet, and if I take her home right now, I'll know where she lives, and she don't know what I might do since I will know where she lives.

" M-my mistake... Then I guess we'll part from here, haha..ha.. "

I chuckled awkwardly as I scratched the back of my head.

" Ahahaha..! Chung, you are adorable! "

Aisha said as she grabbed the side of her stomach and busted out laughing, which made me surprised. Did... she just say I'm adorable..?

" If you would like, please take me home! "

She said as she wiped off a tear in her eyes that came out due to her laughter.  
I stared at her blankly, as if I couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

" Wait...what..? "  
" Come on, let's go! "

She walked toward me and grabbed the edge of my coat and dragged me to cross the road. Snow began to fall lightly as we stepped on the black and white pavement. Step by step, she was leading me closer and closer to her. I looked up and saw her medium length violet hair flow gently as the cold wind passed by. Even though the coldness of the weather clogged my nose, I could smell the scent of lilac from her.

As we stepped on top of the brick floor again, with the courage that came out of no where, I let go of her grasp.  
She turned around and stared at me with confusion, and I reached forward to grab her warm hand instead of her clothing.  
Aisha's gaze followed my arm and and down to our two hands that's holding tightly and warming up each others hand,  
and followed the sight of my arm again to meet her eyes with mine. I could see a slight hint of blush under her eyes as she smiled.

" Come on, lead me on. "

I said, and she let out a tiny giggle as she continued on in the direction of her house.

It was late at night, and the snow was still falling down gently. I could almost taste the coldness of the winter, but it seemed like Aisha didn't care about it and neither did I. There was absolutely no conversation going on between us, and the only sound we could hear is our breath and sound of our feet stepping into the thin layer of snow.

Suddenly she stopped her movement and stood in front of a green gate that led to a tiny, two-floored house.

" Thank you for taking me home, Chung. "

She said in a quiet voice as she stared into my eyes.

" I-... Uh, you're welcome. "

I stammered from nervousness due to her gaze toward me. I let go of her hand first and quickly put them inside the pocket of my coat.

" Well... good night to you! "

Aisha said with a smile and went inside her house with a creaking noise as she opened her gate, and she was gone.  
I stood there for couple of seconds blankly, as if my mind couldn't catch up with what just happened in front of me.  
Then I had a feeling of disappointment in myself that I didn't have courage to say good bye.

" ... G-good night! "

I yelled as I stood and faced the front of her door, even though I wondered if she can hear me.  
Then suddenly a window that was pitch black turned to bright yellow color, and I smiled as the window opened and I could see her face again.

" Vanilla Latte date tomorrow! "

She said and quickly closed the window from embarrassment, and I let out a giggle as I turned around and walked back to the direction of my house. _The snow stopped falling._

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

**DigiDawg2** - _Thank you! I haven't thought about adding Elsword and Aisha in this story, but I think I might in last chapter! Sorry that it's short, but I'm really horrible at continuing stories after I think it's a good cliff hanger. XD_


	5. December 24th

Type in** Hello/ How are you [music box] **in Youtube (It's the second video).

if the song runs out of time, type in** Clannad - Dango Daikazoku (piano version)** in YouTube.

* * *

It was 24th of December

Planning ahead, Aisha and I decided to meet in the late afternoon, around the time when we don't have to go to school or work.  
The thought about "first date" keep pressuring myself and I began to panic and act nervous. What should I wear? What should I do to my hair? When it felt like I want to lay back down on my bed again, I found a deep red knit sweater that my sister gave to me as birthday present long time ago. I opened the window in my room and felt the cold breeze outside and estimated if only wearing this will be too cold.  
I decided to wear a thin long sleeve shirt underneath, and on top of that, a white blouse and layered it off with the knit sweater.  
I quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and dark brown boots as I quickly brushed my hair and headed outside.

It wasn't snowing, instead, it was really sunny outside.  
The warmth of sun slowly started the process of melting the snow and every time I stepped on them and the sound of crunchiness was gone.  
I arrived at the downtown of city and since it's the weekend, the street was crowed with people and cars.  
The sound of many people talking and cars rolling down gently on top of the wet cement welcomed me as I entered.

Since it was Christmas Eve, I saw many people helping to put up a tremendous size of a Christmas tree on the main part of the downtown.  
I stopped in front of it and and looked up to see it. It was considered a "tradition" in our city and every year around the 24th, people will come down to downtown and help put the tree up.

' Ding ! '

Mixture of alarm of a new text and vibration started in my pocket. I took my phone out and swiped to see a message from Aisha.

[ I'm at front of the tree! Where are you? ]

I looked around but didn't see even see a single tiny strand of the purple hair.  
I chuckled and replied back,

[ Are you sure you're not behind the tree? ]

I looked around and again and on left of the tree, I saw Aisha walking toward my way, with her hand on back of her head and laughing awkwardly.

" Hahaha.. I'm not used to this Christmas tradition here. "  
" Oh, you're new here? "

We started talking as we began to walk side by side.

" Yeah, I just moved in few months ago to go to college here. "  
" What are you majoring in? "  
" Communication! "  
" Same here! "

As we continued our conversation without any gaps of awkward silences, Aisha stopped in front of an Italian restaurant.

" Can we eat here, please please please! "

She started to point at front of the door and started to jump like a little kid.  
It felt like if I said no, she will get down on the floor and start crying, so I smiled and said yes.

The smell and warmth of freshly baked bread and spaghetti and pizza welcomed us as we walked in.  
The waiter escorted to a small table beside a window and quickly took our orders.

I looked around and the restaurant was crowed with people, and it started to form a small line in front of the counter.

" It's weekend and I bet they're coming in for dinner. "

Aisha said as she sipped the water the waiter gave us few minutes ago. I nodded my head as reply and I stared down at her. Her hand was grabbing onto the straws as she was playing with the ices. Then she suddenly looked up to face me, which scared me for a moment.

" Chung! "  
" .. Yes? "  
" What are you doing tomorrow? "

As she asked me the question, she smiled at me with hint of blush on her cheeks due to embarrassment.

" I- I don't know yet. "

I was actually planning to spend the Christmas with her this year, but I just wanted to ask her later so I quickly lied, which I didn't even expect from myself.

" Hm... well.. I hope you have fun. "

Looking depressed, she took a quick sip of her water and started to play with her ice again.  
I tilted my head in confusion as I asked her,

" Wh- what are you doing tomorrow? "

She slowly lifted up her head and stared into my eyes for couple of minutes  
and finally the tiny lips parted from each other as her words slipped out.

" I have work that day, full time. "

It felt like someone just slapped me out of no where as I stared at her with shock filled in my eyes.

" At Christmas...? "  
" Sucks, right? "

She said it disappointingly then she looked up again and smiled, trying to remove the heavy mood in between us.

Even though I tried to hide the feeling of disappointment within myself, it felt like I just couldn't control it. The moment I saw her in the cafe, I just had a quick thought in my mind wishing I could spend the last few days of this year with her. At first, I thought it would be impossible for us to take a step toward each other, since we were strangers, but it happened. And right now at this very moment, she's sitting right in front of me with the smile on her face. I decided to take just one more step closer to her, but I guess it was too much of a risk and she took one step further away. That little gap in between us will be filled at 26th, possibly.

Soon, our dinner came out. The waiter served each plate in front of us and Aisha had sparkles filled in her eyes as she stared down each meal.  
Guessing she was hungry, she gulped down her pasta and I slowly took tiny bits of my spaghetti, not feeling the appetite.

But Aisha soon found out that I wasn't in the mood to eat, and she asked,

" Chung, did I force you to come here and eat? "  
" No- no it's fine. I'm just not really hungry. "  
" Oh.. well, make sure you order take out! "  
" I will, thanks. "

Even though she told me to order take out, few minutes later her hand slowly reached out for my spaghetti.  
I looked up and she had a mischievous face going on her face as she smiled at me.

I laughed out loud at she tried to make the face, but it turned out to be adorable.

" Hahahaha- here here, take some. "  
" Yay! Thank you thank you thank you! "

Few minutes before, it felt like there was heavy grey clouds on top of us and just by her tiny actions, they were all gone all of a sudden.

Soon, we finished our food. Well, Aisha finished our food. Aisha quickly got waiter's attention and asked for check, which he nodded and walked to us and gave it to us. At the same time, we both took our wallet out and stared at each other.

" No no, Chung! I'll pay for it! My apology for forcing you to come here! "  
" What? No, it's fine. I would've of said no if I wanted to. "

I literally forced herself to put the wallet back into her purse and I quickly put couple of 20 dollar bills under the paper and we left.

The sun was setting and guessing from the location of the sun, it was around 6 pm.  
The snow have melted quite a lot compared to two hours ago but there was still few chunks in corner of the road.

We walked in silence and we stopped our movement right in front of the tree.  
The tree was done setting up, and many people were putting decorations up.

" This will be right in front of your cafe, Aisha. "  
" Yeah! Every time I look outside the window, this will be up! "

She looked at the tree with her two tiny hands grabbing each other and her eyes were glistening with excitement.  
I chuckled at the sight of her.

I decided to take her home again. She was in front of me this time, walking with her arms and waving them like a bird.  
With her actions, her height, her face, people would believe her if she told them she was a middle schooler.  
I laughed and at the same time, I looked around for dangers like any cars or motorcycles.

" We're here! "

She stopped in front of her green gate and called out.

" Well... I guess it's time to say goodbye! Hope you have fun tomorrow! "

She smiled at me and turned around to open the gate and that's when I grabbed her wrist and forced herself to face me.  
Aisha looked at me with surprise and confusion mixed together in her eyes.

" Aisha.. W..would you like to spend the Christmas night with me? "

I took a gasp and looked straight into her eyes, although I bet my eyes were shaking with nervousness.  
She stared at me for couple of moments and started laughing.

" Hahahaha, Chung! I thought you were coming to my cafe tomorrow night! I thought that's how we would spend it. "  
" But I'd like to actually take the time to take you outside an- "  
" Yes, Chung. "

I looked at her with a blank face. She smiled at me and said,

" Let's spend it together. After I finish my work. "

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

" Well.. thank you for taking me home today! See you tomorrow! "

She waved her hands and turned around and closed the gate behind her.  
I smiled at the spot where she was standing, and I could still see the footprints of Aisha's on top of the snow.  
I decided to turn around and head back home and that's when I heard the kreeking noise of the gate again.  
Before I had the chance to turn around, she wrapped her hands around my waist as lilac scent surrounded us.

" Thank you for today, I had so much fun. "

Then she quickly ran back inside her house, hiding her face with her hands from embarrassment.

* * *

_Sorry the update of new chapter is so late. :c "school and tests" happened -_-_

_And the last chapter of this story will be the next one! 25th Day :D_

Thank you for the reviews!

**DigiDawg2** - Thank you~ and good luck with your story!

**Awakened Hade**s - So much fluffiness... I'm gonne DIEEEEEEE :u

**supergirl156** - Aw, thank you!


	6. December 25th

Type in **Mabinogi Soundtrack - Soft Sunshine** in Youtube.

* * *

It was 25th of December, Christmas.

'Beep-beep-beep'

After pressing the snooze button for about tenth time, I finally decided to get up. I looked at my phone and realized it was 12 pm, which didn't really matter because I won't be having plans until 9 pm. I decided to slowly get myself ready, since I'm probably going to be bored throughout the whole day, with feeling of nervousness and excitement.

I headed outside with just carrying my wallet and my phone and stepped into the elevator.  
As soon as I reached first floor, my phone started vibrating inside my pocket.  
I unlocked the phone and read the text message that I got from my friend.

' Hey, come out and let's spend the day together! '

Who else could it be... Of course, it's Elsword. I thought to myself that it wouldn't hurt to hang around with him until the clock reaches nine so I simply replied 'Sure' and stepped outside.

Soon, I reached a park that Elsword goes often to play sports, but of course, since it's middle of the winter and the ground is frozen with ice, it's impossible. But this crazy friend of mine likes to act like he's 'ice skating' the basketball court and always end up tumbling down. And just as I predicted, he was doing that.

Embarrassed, I faced palmed myself and yelled out,

"Elsword! "

He turned around and smiled at me as he waved his hand back as reply. From the corner of the court, there was Eve, who seemed to be in a date with him. I guess Eve was embarrassed by her own boyfriend, so she acted like she was playing a game with her phone, far away from Elsword.

They both walked toward me and greeted me.

"Aye, Chung!"

"Hello, chung."

They greeted at me at the same time and I chuckled at how these two are so alike yet so different, maybe that's why they ended up together.

"Where do you guys wanna go now?"

"I thought you were going to skate with him, El."

Elsword looked at me nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh... NO."

I replied and with the corner of my eye, I saw Eve trying to hold her smile.

"Aw, come on!"

Elsword said, with his shoulder scrunched down with disappointment.  
Eve patted his back, which turned into a smack, and Elsword looked at her with tear on edge of his eyes.

"Let's just go somewhere now."

She said, and led us to downtown.

* * *

Type in **Mabinogi Soundtrack - Nao's Theme - The Story of a White Dee**r in Youtube.

* * *

The Christmas tree that was the center of this downtown was shining brightly as the sun shined through the edges of leaves.  
The proud tree attracted many crowds, and people were taking pictures in front of them with variety of poses.  
Elsword grabbed Eve's hand and handed me his camera, telling me to take picture of the couple.

I pressed the camera button and on the screen, there was Elsword and Eve, with Elsword hugging Eve so tightly that it looked like she was having trouble, but she didn't mind at all and lightly hugged him back. I pressed the camera button and the picture stayed in the screen for few seconds. I realized that they were so happy to be together and I just had a quick thought of Aisha and I replacing the faces of the picture. The thought quickly passed by as Elsword and Eve came strolling down to see the picture that was taken.

Soon, we decided to have lunch together, which was all on Elsword since he said he was the one who called both of us down to the park.  
As we were talking about different kind of conversations, the warm foods were served to our table.

"Hey Chung, where's our gift?"

Elsword asked me as he was gulping down his food, so I couldn't hear his mumble but apparently, I did.

"Where's my gift?!"

Eve yelled at him sarcastically and Elsword replied as 'Surprise surprise!'  
The question suddenly reminded me of what I should give to Aisha.  
I still had around five hours to get her present, but no matter what I choose, the results of her reaction will be different.

"Hey, what's a good present for girls?!"

I suddenly yelled at two, but I guess people around us heard my scream too.  
I scratched my head with embarrassment as Elsword laughed at me.

"Depends on the girl, but I would like something from Elsword!"

Eve said again with hint of joke in her voice, but it seems like Elsword didn't realized she was being sarcastic.

"Calm down Eve, I said it's a surprise!"

Eve snorted silently as she faced away from Elsword and ignored him.

"So, who is this girl you're talking about?"

Elsword said with one of his eye brow raised, which made me want to puke at his face.

"Um, I don't think you know her."

"What about similar kind of scarf you own, Chung?"

Eve joined the conversation out of no where, but she just brought up an amazing idea.

* * *

The clock reached 8 o'clock and I decided to leave the couple alone so they could have some time together, and it was time that I should leave anyway to go meet Aisha. The sun was already down and the moon was up high in the sky, giving off the beautiful shine. If the sun was shining bright through the leaves of the tree, the moon glistened on top of the leaves. There was many people in the streets, but it was quiet. Everyone was walking silently as they enjoyed the day of Christmas. The only sound that could be heard was a mother yelling at her kids, telling them to be careful as they ran on top of the snow, or crowds of people stepping the snow as it made a crunchy noise.

Somehow, there was stars visible on the night sky. If it was an usual day, they wouldn't be seen due to the polluted city air.  
But tonight for once, they were giving off their light and life as they stood on the dark sky.

I walked into a mall, which was quiet as well. There was warm orange-yellow lights everywhere with open stores and I walked in women's shop. Since the weather is cold, there was many winter clothes everywhere. I walked into the accessories section and found different color of scarves. I looked down and saw my own scarf, which is a maroon colored. I looked at the mannequin and the accessories section, but couldn't find a maroon colored scarf.

"Excuse me, but is there maroon colored scarf here?"  
"Sorry, it just sold out."

I asked one of the employee, but she said it was sold out as she shook her head. I nodded in disappointment and turned back to see other variety of colors available. As I was searching around, I found one that's similar as maroon color. If you just glanced at it, it's maroon but when I looked at the tag, it said burgundy color. It's not exactly what I expected, but this was close enough so I decided to purchase this.

I walked out the store with a tiny squared paper bag on my right hand and walked out to taste the cold air again.  
I looked at my phone to see the time and it was already 8:30. If I head out to the cafe right now, it will be 9:00 so I decided to walk there.

* * *

Type in **Hanako Oku - Garnet** in Youtube.

_I know the lyrics to this song doesn't really match the story at all, but just enjoy the melody of it. XD_

* * *

Chime of bell welcomed me as I opened the cafe door.

"Welcome to Cafe Bene!"

Just like the first day I came here, Aisha welcomed me, but this time, she knew I was coming so her smile was bigger than ever. I walked to the counter and waited for Aisha to come and take my order. But she was making coffee on the other side of the counter and no one else was coming to take my order. I looked around in confusion and that's when Aisha handed out a cup of coffee to me.

"Vanilla Latte!"

I chuckled at the sight of her as I thanked her and walked to the usual spot I usually sit down: next to the window where I could see the Christmas tree on the other side of the street. Every time I looked up from my phone to look at Aisha, she would always be staring at me and when our eyes met, she quickly turned around, but I could see her ears turning red. I was going to text her to fool around, but I noticed that she was busy with all the customers coming in, so I just decided to play quick rounds of games in my phone.

I was playing a racing game, and was about to hit my best record and that's when I heard a little

"BOO!"

"Oh my freaking god!"

My hand slipped and the phone dropped top on my lap, which just made me lose.

"Aisha!"

I looked up at her with a look saying 'that's so unfair!' But she stuck her tongue out at me as her eyes were smiling.

"My work is over, let's go!"

She said as she grabbed my hand and I had to quickly grab my coffee and the bag.  
The door chimed again as we opened the door and she stopped right in the front as snow started to fall.

"Perfect timing."

She mumbled under her breath as one snow landed on top of her nose and the body heat melted away.

"Let's go to the tree!"

She exclaimed, still not letting go of my hand and leading me to the location of the tree.

Soon, we stopped in front of the tree, which still had many people surrounding it, but we found our own where there was enough space to take pictures. Aisha handed me her phone, which I took picture of and I also took out my phone and took picture of her, which made her laugh.

We pointed out different kind of decorations on the tree and took more pictures of it and laughed.  
And soon, she grabbed my hand again and said,

"Let's go now! Where do you want to go, Chung?"

Suddenly, it felt like there was sweat running down my neck.  
My hand started to feel cold and sweaty, which was embarrassing and made my face turn red.

"Wait, Aisha!"

She turned around and and looked at my eyes. I tried not to look away and look straight into the violet eyes of hers.

I took out the burgundy colored scarf from the bag. Aisha's gazed turned down to the scarf as she looked at it with confusion. I wrapped the scarf around her neck around- and around.. as she looked down at the scarf and touched it with the tip of her fingers.

"Aisha."

I said, as I gazed at her. My eyes and my voice was shaking, and I bet she can see the sweat rolling down on side of my face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!"

I said, as I closed my eyes and looked down, not being able to resist my face turning hot red, which I didn't want to show her.

Aisha wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged my lightly.

"This better be your best_ 25th day_ of December. Ever."

She said, and she let go of me. I looked at her with surprise filled in my eyes.

**_"Merry Christmas, Chung."_**

* * *

Sorry for the late upload, but I finally uploaded it and the **25th day** is over!

I think the ending was kind of bit rushed, because I didn't know how to make it longer but I didn't want to drag the story.

If you expected a kiss of Chung and Aisha, then too bad! XD You can just imagine them kissing instead of hugging then, lol.

I wasn't going to include Elsword and Eve as couple in this story, but DigiDawg2's comment just made me write about them, so thank you for that idea, lol! XD

Also, thank you for the reviews!

**Spirify** - Thank you! Fluffiness explosion *Q*

**FANG ee** - Welcome to the world of Chung x Aisha! And yes, I adore that song too! 3

**nekomiminya** - Aw thank you 3 I hope this last chapter was good enough!

_Thank you everyone for reading this story! xoxo_


End file.
